How Forever Feels
by ObsessiveReader1411
Summary: Excatly wat the title says.. Danny leaves; But for some unknown reason he comes back, Better than summary Set after Rikki and Ruben D/L
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a one shot, I was reading ****Sierra****, by ****daytimedrama**** Thank you for your inspiration... Oh and this is a disclaimer, if i owned CSI NY it would suck major balls... and considering it rox urs- and myn- sox ergo i don't own it... AND ON WITH THE STORY**

Sitting on her bathroom floor, Lindsay looked at the test she was holding. She couldn't believe it. After everything god had put them through with the whole Rubuen and Rikki. Now she was pregnant. How was she supposed to tell him? Would he be ready for a baby? As questions like these ran throught Lindsay's head there was one thing for sure; whether dad was going to be there or not she was in it. Suddenly there was a knock on her apartment door. Wiping her eyes Lindsay got up and struggled to the door.

Opening the door, Lindsay froze. "Lindsay, why won't you talk to me?" Lindsay realized he was talking about her blowing him off once again. "Thats the sixth time this week. Come one Lindsay. What aren't you telling me?" How was she suppose to tell just scream 'I'M PREGNANT DANNY!' She figured there had to be a better time to do this.

"Come on Danny. It's two in the morning. Just go home, okay. We'll talk about it some other time." Lindsay hoped this would sufice for tonight so she could figure out how to tell him. But as luck would have it nothing as such happened.

"No Lindsay you should talk to me. Whats going on? I thought we were going good. Then all of a sudden you blow me off. If this is your way of telling me were through, then could you make it clear now?" Danny asked hoping it was not that she wanted to say it was throught.

Lindsay could see it in his eyes, he did not want this to end. But what if she told him, then maybe he would. "God no Danny. I love you and I don't want it to end, it's just..."

"What is it Lindsay. You know you can trust me." Danny said while giding her eyes to look him straight in the eyes.

"It's just... Danny I don't want you to be disappointed."

"Not a chance in the world." He replied.

"Danny I'm... I'm a... I'm pregnant." Lindsay stuttered out. She looked at Danny to see if he comprehended what she had said. Judging from his facial expressions, he comprehend everything.

"Are you sure?" Lindsay handed him the test. Danny stood ther dumbfounded. He backed up until he hit the door. Reaching blindly behind him, he grabbed the door and made a quick exit. Lindsay slumped to the floor when the door closed. She couldn't believe Danny would do that to her. He left. Every scenerio came and went through her head and when about an hour and a half passed, something as though it felt like a million years, she made her way to her room. When she got to the end of the hallway. She heard knocking her door. She figured she'd ignore it. But the constant knocking started to piss her off. Getting out of bed she made her way to the door. Ripping open she found danny kneeling down, with his guitar. She was about to scream at him to get the fuck out of here when he started singing.

**A/N: This song is ****How Forever Feels,**** It's by Kenny Chesney.**

"Big orange ball, sinkin' in the water  
Toes in the sand, couldn't get much hotter  
Little umbrella shaped margaritas  
Coconut oil, tannin' senioritas  
Now I know how Jimmy Buffet feels

Hands on the wheel, cruisin' down the interstate  
Gas pedal sticks, carries my car away  
I was going fast as a Rambler goes  
I could feel the speed from my head to my toes  
Now I know how Richard Petty feels

I've been around the block a time or two  
Done almost everything a boy can do  
I've done some livin', yeah I've had fun  
But there is one thing that I haven't done"

Lindsay started crying.

"Saved two months, bought a little diamond  
Tonights the night, feels like perfect timin'  
Down on one knee on momma's front steps  
Man I'm gonna die if she really says yes  
I wanna know how forever feels

I've been around the block a time or two  
Done almost everything a boy can do  
I've done some livin', yeah I've had fun  
But there is one thing that I haven't done

I wanna know how forever feels  
Hey, I wanna know how forever feels  
Girl, I wanna know how forever feels "

"Linsday I'm not on Mamma's from steps but I love you with every part of me and I want to know how forever feels. Lindsay Ann Monroe, will you do the honors of becomeing Lindsay Ann Messer? Will you marry me?"

"But you just left Danny." Lindsay commented.

"I went to get this." Danny pulled out a white gold, simple cut engagement ring.

"Oh my god Danny it's beautiful. But why? If your doing this because I'm preganant..."

"NO!.. No I'm not doing this because your pregnant. I'v had this ring since before Rubeun and... and Rikki. Lindsay I love you and you having my baby is just the cherry on top."

"Yes.. Yes I'm marry you Danny." Lindsay smiled despite her tears.

Danny jumped up and planted a kiss on her lips, whispering "I love you." Then bending down and kiss her cotton clad abdomen, saying "I love you to."

**A/N: Questions? Comments? Concerns? Reviews are always well liked... :D The thing is with this story i just wrote it all my others i put effort into and this one kinda made it self... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

hey

To those of you who are reading i decided- against my will- that it will not be continued, due to the fact that my muse has only been working to write a notebook filled with stuff on Vampire Academy... so sorry


End file.
